Problem: Gabriela did 88 jumping jacks at night. Brandon did 40 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Brandon do than Gabriela?
Solution: Find the difference between Gabriela's jumping jacks and Brandon's jumping jacks. The difference is $88 - 40$ jumping jacks. $88 - 40 = 48$.